Ce qui est à Holyhead
by Elenne
Summary: "Ginny se retourna et elle put presque sentir la chevelure de sa coéquipière l'envelopper alors que leurs bouches se joignaient." Yuri GW/OC, fic écrite pour le défi Sex Is Not The Enemy.


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, personnages, JK Rowling, pas à moi.

Cette fiction, qui peut, tout comme sa copine _La vie devant eux_, être considérée comme une préquelle de mon histoire longue _Maëlstrom_, a été écrite pour le défi _Sex Is Not The Enemy_ : l'image-prompt qui m'a servi de base est visible ici : sexisnottheenemy(point)tumblr(point)com(slash)post(slash)212028800(slash)sapphoria-leslienice  
>Pour plus d'informations sur le défi SINTE, je vous invite à aller consulter le livejournal de son organisatrice, Miya Tenaka, à l'adresse suivante : miya-tenaka(point)livejournal(point)com(slash)139819(point)html<p>

Read, Enjoy, Review.

* * *

><p>Bras croisés autour de ses genoux, Ginny Weasley regardait la mer et savourait sa solitude.<p>

Parfois, elle se demandait si ça valait bien la peine d'avoir quitté Poudlard pour Holyhead, les cours pour les entraînements de Quidditch quotidiens, la promiscuité des dortoirs de Gryffondor pour celle des chambres au confort spartiate qu'elles étaient quatre à partager, la discipline que leur imposait le règlement intérieur pour celle que faisait régner leur entraîneuse. Au moins, ici, n'avait-elle pas à supporter le fait d'être la dernière du clan Weasley et la petite amie d'Harry Potter. Un éclair de culpabilité traversa son esprit en pensant au jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, seul au square Grimmaurd, avec Hermione et Ron dans la chambre d'à côté ; et puis une hirondelle de mer poussa son cri, en contrebas, et elle oublia ce à quoi elle pensait l'instant d'avant pour suivre l'oiseau du regard, ses yeux exercés de Poursuiveuse observant et analysant la trajectoire, les virages serrés sur l'aile, la façon dont la sterne jouait avec les masses d'air.

_Ce qui est à Holyhead reste à Holyhead_, lui avait dit Gwenog Jones, l'intransigeante capitaine des Harpies, juste avant qu'elle ne jette la poudre de Cheminette dans le grand âtre du réfectoire pour son premier retour à Londres. Ainsi était-elle, pour ses amis et sa famille, Ginevra Weasley – un jour prochain Potter –, fille et sœur aimante, amie fidèle, petite amie compréhensive, future épouse et maîtresse de maison ; ainsi était-elle ici, à Holyhead, Cherry-Gin, poursuiveuse titulaire derrière le petit prodige qu'était Valmai Morgan, dure à l'entraînement, impitoyable sur le terrain, particulièrement résistante à l'alcool, et surtout aussi loin que possible de ce qu'était censée être la petite amie idéale du Survivant.

Elle se leva, lissa du plat de la main sa veste de survêtement grise et épousseta son jean délavé par l'usage : le côté pratique des tenues moldues dès lors qu'une certaine mobilité était nécessaire était inappréciable tant qu'on n'avait pas essayé. Deux bras enserrèrent sa taille, deux mains brunes se croisèrent sur son ventre.

- T'en as mis, un temps, fit-elle sans se retourner.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Pas plus que ça, je regardais la mer.

- C'est gentil, ça, dis donc…

Elle devinait le sourire un peu moqueur, les dents blanches se détachant sur le visage sombre d'Indienne, entendit le rire rauque, comme un jappement. Karishma avait été à Serpentard, eu ses ASPICs un an après Ginny. Fumiste, potache. Exceptionnelle sur un balai. La rouquine tendit une main vers l'arrière, attrapa le bout de la longue natte noire, défit un nœud de cheveux, passa les doigts dans la masse épaisse, libérant les mèches tressées serré.

- Gin, j'ai mis un temps pas possible à la faire ce matin… protesta la jeune femme.

- Menteuse. Je te regardais.

Ginny se retourna et elle put presque sentir la chevelure de sa coéquipière _l'envelopper _alors que leurs bouches se joignaient, les dents de la brune marquant ses lèvres, son pouce caressant sa joue. Elles se séparèrent rapidement, les mains sombres descendirent vers la poitrine de la rousse, il y eut un bruit de fermeture éclair et la veste de survêtement tomba dans l'herbe clairsemée. Un coup de vent fit se hérisser de chair de poule les bras pâles. **Karishma saisit les bords du fin débardeur, découvrit la peau blanche, marquée de quelques taches de rousseur**, puis les deux cercles d'un rose soutenu, et Ginny, rien qu'en voyant l'expression de son visage, sentit se tordre des endroits de sa personne qu'elle n'avait même pas touchés.

- Je crois, dit Karishma d'une voix flegmatique que démentait la lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux très noirs, que j'ai rarement vu quelque chose de plus joli.

Et Ginny eut envie, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, d'arracher le reste de ses vêtements et de plaquer cette bouche lentement recourbée en un sourire sur ses seins offerts, puis de la sentir descendre entre ses cuisses, au cœur du fouillis de boucles rousses _– les vrais roux étaient roux partout_, avait remarqué sa compagne de ce même ton détaché la première fois qu'elle s'y était aventurée. Mais il faisait frais et n'importe qui pouvait arriver, alors elle se contenta de joindre leurs lèvres à nouveau, leurs langues venant à la rencontre l'une de l'autre comme deux serpents qui lutteraient ou s'accoupleraient, et de sentir le vent passer sur sa peau et de savourer le contraste entre la chaleur de leurs souffles mêlés et le froid de l'air de cette fin d'automne encore ensoleillée, qui faisait se dresser les pointes roses presque autant que le désir qui la parcourait tout entière.

Elle plaça un genou entre ceux de Karishma, remonta et appuya ; le corps mince et nerveux s'arqua contre le sien et elle bougea, lentement, d'avant en arrière, sachant précisément quelle pression exercer pour procurer à sa compagne un maximum de plaisir malgré la double barrière de tissu entre leurs deux peaux, se délectant des gémissements qu'elle étouffait de sa bouche ; et puis l'Indienne mit fin au baiser et descendit, marquant de ses dents le cou blanc, puis s'attaquant aux seins, l'un après l'autre, précautionneusement, comme si cette chair pâle était une chose très précieuse, comme si ce corps était un instrument de musique dont il fallait tirer le son le plus précis possible ; et Ginny renversa la tête, gorge offerte, plongeant son regard dans le bleu glacé du ciel, et leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore plus, et leurs mouvements s'accélérèrent.

Leurs gémissements de plus en plus forts se mêlèrent aux cris des sternes qui décrivaient des cercles au-dessus de la mer, et Ginny sentit les cuisses musclées de sa coéquipière se contracter, tout son corps se tendre ; et ce qui palpitait en elle explosa à son tour. Elles s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre le temps de retrouver leur équilibre.

- Tu sais, Cherry-Gin, chuchota Karishma au creux de son oreille quelques instants plus tard – et sa voix n'était plus détachée ni flegmatique – tu sais, Cherry-Gin, je crois bien que tu es une des plus belles choses qui me soient arrivées.

Et Ginny pensa à un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, seul à sa table de travail, dans leur chambre, au square Grimmaurd – et les baisers qu'elle échangea avec sa compagne avaient le goût doux-amer des plaisirs dont on sait qu'ils ne dureront pas.

_Ce qui est à Holyhead reste à Holyhead._


End file.
